Agent Oklahoma
by Animefreaks2
Summary: The story of Agent Oklahoma and the adventures he has with the organization known as the Freelancers -Alternate Timeline from RVB Story arc-


_Agent Oklahoma_

"You know, we get applications almost everyday saying how they would be a skilled fighter, a skilled engineer, even a skilled scientist. What makes you so special is not only the fact you are a very skilled in battle, but I heard that you even have a full A.I." A young man said wearing Mark V1 armor that was colored tan with a slight silver trim to intimidate the new recruit that sat in front of him. "Yes, it is true that I own a full A.I but it is quite defective…OW!" cried the new recruit as he held his head in pain as he wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans while his blond messy hair got even more mess. "Are you ok there?! The young man asked as he leaned forward a bit as he suddenly stopped hearing a calm voice "Agent York, It seems to me that the A.I had just punished our new friend here…I suggest that we ask what we really needed to ask". "I have never seen that before Delta, Please tell me you cant do that…" York asked, as he never did get an answer to that question.

When the recruit finally calmed down he looked back at his superior and sighed, "Sorry about that she can be quite a pain." He said rubbing his head. "Oh! So it is a female A.I? That is very interesting…I'm just going to ask you now and get this straight so I can report this. How did you require it?" York asked folding his arms and leaning back against his chair. "Well are you ready to hear this story sir?" The young man asked as he sat up now "You may want to have someone bring us some drinks before we start, Its going to be a long story."

-4 months ago, December 1st 4:22 PM-

"Jordan! Do you still remember me?" A young woman asked as she tackled hugged her old friend "Of course…who else could deal this much pain to me? Hello Sheila." Jordan said as he brushed his blond hair to the side so he could see her as he smiled at her appearance. She was wearing a maroon and cobalt stripped standard Mark V1 armor as she held her helmet on the side of her arm and letting her dark brown hair fall down. "So how is the war going solider?" Jordan asked as she helped him up "Well you know, the covenant still has the upper hand but we are fighting with all our might. Come with me and we will catch up" She said as began lead him to a bar for some drinks. "Well drinks are on me Sheila so don't go crazy." Jordan replied as he chuckled a bit as he sat down on a stool next to her.

"So how is training going? I heard this place can get pretty rough with training here." Sheila asked as she began to order her drink "Well that is an understatement…its pretty much hell here! They shot a pistol at me for not putting on my armor correctly." Jordan replied as he showed her his wound "Of course I was going to get shot anyway to check my over shield but since it was on wrong it broke the armor and now I have to buy another one! But now that you're here to replace my sergeant I think you will so well." "Well you are not getting any special treatment here you know! I'll make sure you get worked to death." She said as she took a swig of her drinks. "Oh like I would even ask for that, besides ill have you know this planet is the most boring thing ever for soldiers like me! All we have to do is defend the human colonist and be prepared for anything that will never happen. Even though this is a major planet."

"Even though you say that, you are here to train and become a great soldier. Even though I know for a fact that you probably won't amount to much." She teased as she held up a familiar file "That's mine! How did you even get that?!" Jordan asked looking inside it as it showed all his scores he had ever gotten in the simulation battles before his body augmentation "Well im your new sergeant so no duh I have it. I hope your better now that you actually have basic armor for rookies like you." Sheila said as she pulled out a flash drive that showed his past performances "Don't worry! I'm pretty average now since the augmentation…it still hurts when I try to sleep." Jordan said rubbing his head a bit "Don't worry at least you didn't get an A.I yet. I heard those implantation's hurt the most." She finishes her drink in one gulp as she burped in satisfaction "well come on then take me to base now, where ever that is…what is the planets name again?" She asked standing up and stretching a bit. "Its called Reach!" He reminded her as he also stood up with her and leaving the bar

-Present-

"Wait let me get this straight…you served with our soldiers in the Battle of Reach?" York asked standing up a bit "Yes, I served in Reach but is that what you wanted to know?"  
Jordan asked raising an eyebrow at Him "Well of course not but its been like 30 minuets and I don't even thin I can last that long so I say we call it a night." York pointed out "But why don't you need the answer soon?" Jordan asked as he yawned a bit and smirked "did I bore you?" "Well not exactly but I have to go see my friend, about this time she would be training and I would love for you to see her in action." York replied as he smiled at the rookie "Come on then Jordan I think you will like this."


End file.
